Te retrouver
by Cachoune
Summary: Je ferai tout pour te retrouver, toi, Ethan, mon petit frère, ma seule raison de vivre. Quoique pense cette nouvelle famille, ces Cullen qui m'accueillent chez eux, je te retrouverai, je te le promets ! AH
1. Chapter 1

**Et hop, une nouvelle fiction. J'ai eu un peu d'inspiration et au lieu de réviser pour ce très cher bac de français, j'ai préféré écrire ce début ... :)**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et non ...) mais ils sont à la grande S. Meyer !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

_- Cours Ethan, cours !_

_- Bell's, j'en peux plus, j'en peux plus !_

_- Non Ethan ! Faut que tu tiennes, encore 700 mètres et on y est ! Allez Ethan, vite, donne moi ta main !_

_- J'peux plus j'peux plus !_ Me dit il en s'effondrant par terre.

_- Ethaaaan ! Relève toi, je t'en supplie relève toi !_

_- Arrêtez vous, arrêtez vous !_ Nous hurla une voix, puis des aboiements de chiens se firent entendre, de plus en proche de nous.

J'essayais de porter Ethan, de le tirer, de l'encourager à continuer à marcher, à poursuivre les quelques mètres qu'ils nous restaient. Mais du haut de ses 8 ans, je ne pouvais plus le porter et lui n'avait plus assez de force pour marcher et échapper à nos poursuivants. Je m'asseyais donc à côté de lui ; qui, lui, pleurait en me disant de continuer, de me cacher tant que je le pouvais. Plus les aboiements se faisaient proches, moins je l'entendais me parler, je le sentais qui sombrait, il n'en pouvait plus, la fatigue, la faim, la soif étaient trop importantes, son corps ne tenait plus le coup. Et le mien non plus, je souffrais de trop, à cause de différentes blessures dont une profonde au niveau de mon ventre, je me sentais moi aussi partir dans un sommeil profond. J'essayais de résister, surtout en sentant qu'on m'arrachait Ethan des bras. Mais c'est surtout en l'entendant crier que je me redressais, en dépit de toute la fatigue qui m'assaillais.

_- Bellaaa, aide moi !_

_- Ethan, Non, rendez le moi, Ethan, Ethan, lâchez moi, lâchez le !_ Je le voyais qu'il se débattait dans les bras de l'homme qui l'avait attrapé. On m'avait moi même agrippée pour ne plus que je bouge. Je le voyais qui s'éloignait de moi, et je l'entendais qui hurlait...

Je me réveillais soudainement, en sursautant. J'étais en sueur, des larmes coulaient le long de mon visage, tout mon être tremblait. En regardant autour de moi, je me rendis compte que rien ne m'était familier, la pièce était blanche, sans aucun signe de vie, pas de tableau, de livre ou de quoique ce soit de personnelle dans cette chambre si froide.

Mais , et Ethan ?! Pourquoi n'était il pas avec moi ? On dormait toujours ensemble habituellement. Je l'appelais doucement, mais aucune réponse, toujours aucun signe de lui ! Je l'appelais de plus en plus fort, mais toujours rien. Je voulais me redresser, mais me rendais compte que j'avais trop mal au ventre pour cela, je sentais aussi une vive douleur au niveau de ma jambe droite. En voulant soulever mon drap pour regarder, je voyais que j'avais des transfusions! J'étais transfusée, et en plus j'avais des émetteurs pour capter mon rythme cardiaque ! J'étais donc dans un hôpital, et sans Ethan !

J'avais beau essayer de me rappeler comment j'étais arrivée ici, je n'y parvenais pas ... Seul le souvenir de mon rêve restait dans mon esprit... Ce rêve qui dans un sens me paraissait si réel... Je me redressais d'un coup, mais oui ! C'était réel ! C'est ce qui c'était véritablement passé ! Oh mon dieu, ils nous ont rattrapés, ils nous ont retrouvés! Faut que je sorte d'ici, faut que je retrouve Ethan. Et le plus vite sera le mieux.

Je me levais, en tentant d'ignorer la fulgurante douleur sur mon ventre et ma jambe, décrochais rapidement les aiguilles qu'ils m'avaient enfoncé dans le bras. Oh mince, ça saigne, évidemment. Je me retenais de respirer par le nez et évitais de regarder ces petits globules rouges qui s'échappaient de mon bras.

Je passais vite par la salle de bain, pour pouvoir mettre du papier toilette sur le sang, pour éviter que cela coule et me fasse tourner de l'œil.

_- Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça ! Pas avec juste cette blouse affreuse sur le dos ! Et les soutiens gorge, ils connaissent pas dans cet hôpital ?! Oh, et voilà que je commence à me parler à moi même ! Faut vraiment que je parte d'ici le plus rapidement possible... Peut être m'ont ils laissé mes sous vêtements et habits quelque part dans cette chambre ... ?_

Je regardais vite dans tous les placards et tiroirs de la salle de bain et de la chambre, quoique c'était rapide vu le peu qu'il y en avait ; mais ne trouvais strictement rien. Bon bah je me résignais à sortir dans cette blouse ... J'espérais ne croiser personne tant que je n'avais pas changée de tenu...

Je sortais de ma chambre discrètement, sans faire de bruit en marchant sur la pointe des pieds ... Ahh ! Mais j'ai même pas chaussures... Je ne risquais pas de faire de bruit au moins... ; puis me décidais à faire le tour de l'hôpital, pour voir si Ethan n'y était pas, j'espérais vraiment le trouver ...

Après avoir fait un tour dans les urgences, la pédiatrie, les chambres de ceux qui résident plus longtemps à l'hôpital, je me résignais à aller dans le bureau de l'administration, pour voir les listes des nouvelles admissions. Une fois dans le bureau, je cherchais ses fameuses listes.

_- Mademoiselle ? Que faites vous ici ?!_ Entendis-je en sursautant. Mince ! On m'avait vu.

_- Mademoiselle ?_ Répéta la voix masculine derrière moi. Je réfléchissais rapidement à un moyen de me sortir d'ici et me retournais lentement pour faire face à mon interlocuteur. Wahou. Ce médecin avait de quoi faire de l'ombre à Docteur Mamour et Docteur Glamour*...

_- Oh, Bonjour Monsieur. Eh bien, je cherchais les toilettes, mais je me suis perdue je crois ..._

_- Ah oui, vous n'êtes pas au bon étage. Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ? Venez suivez moi._ Me répondit-il d'un ton signifiant qu'il savait que je ne lui disais pas la vérité.

_- Bien sur ..._

_- Je me présente, je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, et je suis le médecin qui s'est occupé de vous depuis que vous êtes arrivée, il y a maintenant une dizaine de jours._

_- Très bi... Attendez , quoi ? Que venez vous de me dire ? Je suis arrivée ici il y a dix jours ? Non !_ Je sentais les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer et ma respiration se couper. Ce n'était pas possible, j'étais ici depuis dix jours ?! _Et Ethan ?! Ou est il ? Ethan, Ethaaan !_

_- Calmez vous ! Appelez une infirmière ! Sa plaie s'est ré ouverte !_ Entendis je le médecin crier. Mais je l'entendais de moins en moins comme si du coton s'infiltrait dans mes oreilles, tout comme je voyais de moins en moins. Je m'entendais vaguement crier. Je me voyais tomber. C'était comme si j'assistais à cette scène de loin... Comme si la douleur était trop forte à supporter. La dernière chose que je voyais était une infirmière qui me piquait et m'administrait sûrement un calmant. Puis plus rien.

* * *

*** Docteurs Mamour & Glamour de Grey's Anatomy !**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce début vous plait ... ! Laissez moi une ptite review si vous passez par là, toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise est bonne à prendre .. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Désolee pour l'attente ... Je suis en vacances, je n'aurais pas trop trop accès à internet... **

**Merci à Chloe, Grace-isabella, Canada02, lili69, Lydouille, Milou, Mo15, Ptite-liline pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Pdv Carlisle.**

J'étais assis dans la chambre d'Isabella Swan, qui s'était calmée et endormie grâce au calmant. Elle semblait si détendue lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle avait l'air d'une jeune fille de 17 ans, avec la peau pâle qui lui donnait un air si fragile, on ne pouvait qu'avoir envie de la protéger.

Elle ne ressemblait pas à la jeune femme dont j'avais si souvent entendu parler, son nom était répété si souvent dans les locaux du FBI. Cette jeune personne qui avait tant souffert, mais qui avait aussi causé tant de problème. Elle était recherchée depuis 4 ans par nos services. Mais maintenant qu'on l avait trouvé, qu'elle était là, à quelques mètres de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir la protéger, la protéger de tout ce qui va lui arriver dès qu'elle se réveillera... Le chef du FBI et ami , Monsieur Jason Baker , me disait toujours qu'on ne pouvait faire preuve de compassion dans un métier tel que le notre, alors que Esmé, ma femme, me disait que c'était ma compassion qui me permettrait de ne pas avoir un coeur de pierre.

Toc Toc Toc.

- Entrez.

- Bonjour Carlisle, comment va t elle ? Me chuchotait Monsieur Baker.

- Bonjour Jason, ses blessures comment à cicatriser doucement, à part celle de son ventre, qui s'est ré ouverte la nuit dernière. Elle est beaucoup plus profonde, et mettra du temps à se soigner. Lui répondais je sur le même ton pour ne pas réveiller Isabella.

- D'accord. Il faut la convaincre de nous donner des informations sur eux .

- Elle se laissera pas facilement convaincre ... De plus, elle va vouloir des nouvelles d'Ethan.

- Et c'est hors de question que vous lui en donner Carlisle ! Et ce n'est pas l'ami qui vous parle, mais votre patron !

- Oui je sais que c'est notre monnaie d'échange.

- Exactement. Si on lui promet qu'elle pourra avoir des nouvelles d'Ethan en échange d'informations sur les Volturis.

- Et vous vous attendez réellement à ce que je coopère ? Je ne marche pas au chantage ! Nous dis une voix en nous faisant sursauter.

En nous retournant, nous pouvions voir qu'Isabella était réveillée, et qu'elle nous avait entendu.

- Bonjour Isabella, je suis le Docteur Cullen, Médecin pour le FBI, nous nous sommes parlés la nuit dernière, vous en souvenez vous ? lui dis je en m'avançant.

- Le FBI ? Rien que ça !

- Oui Isabella. Vous savez que vous êtes recherché par nos services.

- Oui, d'ailleurs, me faire suivre avec un Hummer noir n'est pas ce qui est le plus discret !

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de nos voitures Mademoiselle Swan, mais pour obtenir des informations. Nous vous laissons le choix...

- Vous me laissez choix ? Donc j'imagine que c'est soit la prison soit la coopération avec le FBI ? Interrompait Isabella.

- C'est exactement ça. Disait fermement Jason.

- Eh ben vous pouvez toujours rêver ! Maintenant, si vous permettez je vais retrouver Ethan. Nous disait elle en se levant.

Elle grimaçait sous l'effort. De plus, ses blessures devaient la faire souffrir.

- Rallongez vous Isabella, vous aller rouvrir vos plaies.

- Et vous ne sortirez pas de l'hôpital tant que vous ne m'aurez pas donné des informations sur les Volturis !

- Je refuse de coopérer, alors laissez moi partir ! Vous ne pouvez m'obliger à rester ici, dans ce lit d'hôpital.

- Oh si, nous le pouvons. Vous êtes mineure et gravement blessé. Je pourrais être inculpé pour non assistance à une personne en danger si je vous laissais partir, lui disais je.

- Oh laissez moi rire, avec tous vos copains du FBI, je doute fortement que l'on vous inculpe pour quoique ce soit.

- Bon Mademoiselle Swan, si vous ne vous décidez pas à coopérez, vous serez jugée pour différents crimes ! La menaçait Jason.

- Oh mais jugez moi, envoyez moi en prison, je sais que je suis votre seul moyen d'avoir des informations sur les Volturis.

- Ne jouez pas avec moi Isabella Swan, vous risquez de perdre et de perdre gros. Ce serait dommage que vous ne puissiez plus voir votre frère n'est ce pas ?

Isabella blanchissait au fur et à mesure que Jason prononçait ces mots. Ces yeux devenaient noirs et je voyais le monitoring s'affolaient. D'après ce que je voyais, les paroles de mon patron l'énervait profondément.

- Serait-ce des menaces Monsieur le Grand Patron du FBI ?

Je décidais d'intervenir avant que les choses ne s'aggravent plus que ce qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

- Isabella, calmez vous, rallongez vous. Ne pensez plus à cela pour le moment. Occupez vous juste de vous soigner. Jason, pouvons nous aller dehors pour continuer notre discussion ?

Il me répondait par un signe de tête et me suivait dans le couloir, où nous nous éloignions quelques peu de la chambre d'Isabella.

- Elle est vraiment têtue ! Nous n'arriverons jamais à lui soutirer des informations sur les Volturis ! Me disait il véhément.

- Jason... Isabella a du vivre des choses horribles en étant parmi eux. Laisse lui le temps de se remettre, de se soigner. Elle n'a pas pu vivre comme une adolescente de 17 ans. Elle a du s'occuper d'Ethan depuis quelques temps déjà …

- Oui mais nous ne pouvons laisser filer les Volturis, cela fait des années que nous essayons de les attraper ! Elle est notre seule réelle chance...

- Oui mais comprend qu'elle ait peur …

- Toi qui a souvent de bonnes idées, que me proposes tu ?

- Tu connais mes enfants ?

- Heu … Oui, Emmett, Alice, Edward et Jasper et Rosalie, tes enfants adoptifs. Pourquoi ce changement de sujet ?

- Je ne change pas de sujet. Je te soumets une idée. Isabella doit aller dans un foyer ou une famille d'accueil jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne sa majorité. Je propose d'être sa famille d'accueil. Elle a besoin d'un foyer, de vivre quelque temps comme une jeune femme de son âge, de se reconstruire. De plus, elle sera dans la maison d'un membre du FBI, les Volturis ne pourront l'approcher. Et tu n'auras qu'à venir, régulièrement, pour la questionner. Je doute qu'elle te réponde au début, mais en apprenant à nous faire confiance, elle finira sûrement par se livrer.

- Carlisle …

- Quoi Jason ? Trouve moi seulement un seul point négatif à cette solution et je te promets d'en chercher d'autres.

- Déjà, cela peut être dangereux ! Pour tes enfants et ta femme ! Peut être qu'Isabella a subi des choses horribles, mais elle en a commise aussi !

- Je n'ai qu'une arme à la maison, que je garde en continu avec moi. Et je la vois mal attaquer Emmett qui fait 20 cm et 30 kilos de plus qu'elle ! Ou encore s'en prendre à Alice avec une cuillère ou un couteau à bout rond. Elle n'a fait que ce que l'on lui a ordonné de faire, elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Soit. Ta solution est envisageable. En tout cas, je n'en envisage pas d'autre possible pour le moment. Mais tes enfants doivent en savoir le moins possible sur son passé, tu sais aussi bien que moi que les adolescents parlent beaucoup entre eux, les racontars, les rumeurs pourraient vite remonter jusqu'à des oreilles mal-intentionnées.

- Je le conçois, de plus, seule Esmée est au courant que je suis chirurgien pour le FBI.

- Bien. Je te laisse en parler à ta femme, ta famille. Je vais, pendant se temps, parler aux autres agents qui s'occupent de faire des recherches sur les Volturis. Je vais aussi voir pour augmenter le nombre d'agents a Forks, pour vous protéger.

- D'accord. Je passe d'abord voir si Isabella n'a besoin de rien. Si ma famille réagit bien, nous n'aurons qu'à lui annoncer cela demain.

- Oui, parfait. Ah, et ne lui parle pas d'Ethan !

- Oui, je sais Jason. Lui disais je en repartant voir Isabella.

* * *

**Et voila. Il est pas beaucoup plus long que le premier ... **

**Laissez moi quelques reviews ... Toute critique est bonne à prendre bonne ou mauvaise ... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à ceux qui sont toujours là ! Désolée pour cette longue absence.. Je sais que mes publications sont vraiment irrégulières...**

**Un grand merci pour les mises en alertes et en favoris .**

**Beatrice : Haha, merci pour ta review! Pour Barbie Bella je te laisse le découvrir dans les prochains chapitres ... :)**

**Cricrou86 : Et oui c'est le but ... :) Merci pour ta review !**

**Lili69 : comme tu dis ! Merci pour ta review :).**

**Chapitre 3.**

**PDV Carlisle Cullen**

Je retournais voir Isabella dans sa chambre. Le fait qu'elle ait fait un effort en voulant se lever et en s'énervant contre nous m'avait inquiété ; je voulais vérifier qu'elle allait bien, que ses plaies commençaient leurs cicatrisations.

Je toquais pour la prévenir que j'entrais, mais en ouvrant la porte, je ne m'attendais pas à assister à un tel spectacle qui me déchirait le cœur. Je voyais Isabella recroquevillée sur elle même, son corps était secoué de sanglots silencieux, les larmes striées son visage pâle.

- Isabella ? Isabella vous allez bien ? Ce sont vos blessures qui vous font souffrir ? Elles se sont ré ouvertes ? Où avez vous mal ?

Mes questions restaient sans réponse, elle ne me montrait aucun signe prouvant qu'elle les avait entendues. Ses pleurs semblaient même s'accentuer.

- Isabella , répondez moi. Je m'avançais doucement vers elle et posais ma main sur son épaule. En sentant mon contact, elle levait ses yeux en me disant

- J'en peux plus Monsieur Cullen, j'en peux plus de souffrir comme cela... Je veux passer à autre chose, oublier ces années sombres, toutes les horreurs que j'ai vécu, que j'ai subi, qui sont devenues mon quotidien. Je voudrais juste retrouver mon frère, et repartit à zéro, tout recommencer. Me disait elle en sanglotant.

- Isabella, pour cela il faut juste que vous nous aidiez à arrêter les Volturis, donner des informations sur eux, leurs habitudes, les lieux où ils se rencontrent, etc. Ce n'est que lorsque le FBI les aura arrêté que vous et Ethan seraient vraiment libre, en sécurité.

- Oui mais j'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur d'eux, s'ils savent que je vous ai donné des informations , ils vont me faire souffrir, faire souffrir ou pire encore tuer Ethan. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Puis j'ai peur aussi parce que même si vous me protégez , qui me dit que je serais heureuse ? Ou qu'Ethan le sera ? Comprenez moi, s'il vous plait.. C'est la seule famille qui me reste, je veux qu'il ait une vie normale, comme un enfant de son âge, qu'il ait des copains, etc, et non pas que son quotidien soit peuplé de trafics et de crimes en tout genre.. Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux Monsieur Cullent.. Le savoir heureux et bien traité, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.. Me répondait elle, en me regardant les yeux larmoyants.

Elle avait vraiment vécu des moments horribles. Pauvre petite. Je me devais de lui permettre d'avoir un futur meilleur, de répondre à sa dernière supplique.

- Ecoutez, Isabella, laissez moi passer quelques appels. Lui disais je en retournant dans le couloir.

**PDV Isabella.**

Et voilà, crois que l'on peut me déclarer comme la meilleure actrice de l'année ! J'avoue avoir parfaitement réussi a jouer mon rôle, il avait vraiment mordu a l'hameçon. Croit-il vraiment que je suis le genre de personne qui montre ses sentiments, qui supplie ? Il se trompe réellement ! Mais, au moins, je sais que je vais avoir des informations sur Ethan et franchement, c'est tout ce que je veux. C'est bien le seule truc sur lequel je n'ai pas menti, je veux véritablement son bonheur. Et si, pour cela, je dois jouer la toute gentille adolescente qui fait des efforts, je le ferais sans problème. J'étais prête à tous les sacrifices pour le bonheur d'Ethan.

Ethan. Mon petit frère, mon meilleur ami, mon confident. A seulement 8 ans, il avait vu tellement d'atrocités.. La vie est vraiment injuste. Un petit garçon de son âge devrait grandir avec son papa et sa maman, aller à l'école, se faire des copains, avoir des amourettes, se faire des petits bobos dans la cours de récréation. Et pas avoir une vie où les courses poursuites, meurtres, sont présents tous les jours.. J'ai essayé de le protéger de ce milieu là. Mais c'est impossible. Ils sont tellement plus fort que moi. Je ne suis pas David lors de son combat avec Goliath, j'ai essayé de l'être mais c'était peine perdue.

Mais maintenant que Cullen, Baker, le FBI me proposent une échappatoire, j'ai enfin la possibilité d'avoir une vie meilleure, autant pour moi que pour Ethan.

Tient, revoilà d'ailleurs le bon monsieur Cullen...

- Isabella, je viens d'appeler Monsieur Baker, qui me permet de vous dire que Ethan va bien, que ces blessures sont en cours de cicatrisation, que là où il est, il est bien traité. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Nous faisons le nécessaire pour qu'il aille le mieux possible.

- Ah, je suis soulagée. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quelqu'un point le fait de le savoir sain et sauf me rassure. Merci beaucoup Monsieur Cullen.

- Oh oui je me doute. Ne vous inquiétez plus. Me dit il en me regardant avec compassion. Je le vois bien que c'est une personne ayant un grand coeur... Il m'ait d'autant plus facile de le berner!

- Maintenant Isabella, il faut que je vous annonce quelque chose, me dit il en s'essayant sur le fauteuil qui semble plutôt inconfortable en face de moi. Nous avions prévu, Jason Baker et moi même de ne vous annoncer cette nouvelle que demain, mais je pense que celle ci va vous rassurer, vous qui vous inquiétez pour votre avenir, votre futur. Nous avions donc décidé que je vous le dirais maintenant.

- Je dois vous avouer que vous me faites peur.

Oh oui, il commence à me faire peur celui là, qu'est ce qu'il veut m'annoncer ?!

- Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Bon alors, pour commencer je vais vous parler de moi. Je m'appelle comme vous le savez Carlisle Cullen, j'habite dans une petite ville assez proche de Seattle nommé Forks. Je suis marié depuis maintenant 19 ans a Esmé, la mère de mes trois enfants. Ces derniers sont Emmett, Edward et Alice. Le premier vient d'avoir 18 ans, alors que les deux autres, qui sont de faux jumeaux ont tout juste 17 ans. Puis il y a 11 ans, ma femme et moi avons adopté deux autres enfants, faux jumeaux eux aussi. Rosalie et Jasper Hale qui ont maintenant le même âge qu'Emmett.

Wow, il compte me donner tout son arbre généalogique la ? Qu'est ce que cela peut me faire qu'il ait 5 enfants ? Mis à part le fait que cela confirme ce que je pense, il a bien un grand coeur.

- Donc, je ne vous dis pas tout cela juste pour faire la conversation, non . Mais parce que Monsieur Baker et moi même avons décidé que pour votre sécurité le mieux soit que vous soyez placée dans une maison où il y a un membre du FBI a qui vous pourriez vous confier et qui pourra vous protéger. Au lieux que ça soit un étranger, j'ai pensé qu'il serait pour vous, que vous veniez habiter chez moi. Je viens d'appeler ma femme qui est d'accord pour t'accueillir. Qu'en pensez vous ? Me dit il en me regardant avec des yeux incertains.

Mon dieu. Cet homme, que je ne connais que depuis la vieille au soir, est réellement en train de me proposer de vivre avec lui ? Avec toute sa famille ? Alors qu'il a des enfants, 5 enfants en plus ! Et il sait que je peux être vraiment dangereuse !

Je ne sais quoi dire, quoi penser. Moi qui voulait, il y a dix minutes, profiter de sa compassion pour obtenir des informations sur le lieu où est accueillit Ethan. Je me rends compte que toutes ses années avec les Volturis m'ont vraiment rendu mauvaise. Et là, j'ai enfin la possibilité de tout reconstruire ! En plus, si je reste chez un membre du FBI, je risque d'avoir des informations sur Ethan !

Mais pourquoi fait il tout cela pour moi ? Est ce juste pour que je le renseigne sur les Volturis ?

Mais, est ce ma seule solution ?

Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser.

- Heu, Monsieur Cullen, je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire. Je suis tellement surprise. Mais je me demande si cette solution est la seule qui s'offre à moi ?

- Non Isabella, si vous n'acceptez pas, vous serez placée dans un foyer pour jeunes à problème.

Ah. Bah mon choix risque d'être vite fait !

- Isabella, je vous vois en plein dilemme cornélien. Laissez moi vous dire que cette solution est vraiment la meilleure pour vous. Vous aurez un médecin pour s'occuper de vos blessures, un membre du FBI sachant se défendre en cas de danger, mais aussi qui pourra vous aider si vous ressentez le besoin de parler, de libérer toute la souffrance, la colère, la haine que vous avez ressenti pendant ces dernières années.

Bon, je dois avouer que sur ces derniers points il n'a pas tord. Puis je peux toujours essayer. Si cela ne marche pas, je partais à la recherche d'Ethan pour vérifier qu'il est bien traité, et si c'est le cas, je re ferais ma vie tout en gardant contact avec lui. Oui je crois qu'il faut que j'essaye.

- Bon. Je crois que vous pouvez m'appeler Bella et me tutoyer, ça sera bien plus pratique lorsque je vivrais chez vous, lui dis je avec un léger sourire contrit.

Espérons juste que ces gosses seront sympas.. Parce que j'ai eu mon compte dess pimbeches ou des machos dominés par leurs hormones...


End file.
